pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Life Guardian
/Archive 1 clean ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you moving the previous votes or...? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Auron said to fail the old one and start a new one, so probably not. 19:23, 20 April 2009 :: no, the point of making a new one was so this was clean and up to date. The old RfBM had lots of old or striked out votes :/ (plus moving the votes across would defeat the point of making a new one :/) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, just curious. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::just saying =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::This is already bullshit tbh. Shadowsin's entire comment is irrelevent because he thinks a)Teh guide was sooper srs and b)because he doesnt know LOD(Who has been one of the top PvE guilds in the game for the past three years, as well as being Guild of the Week). Then you have Apollo who's made 4 contributions in the last month and a half. Not really the best person to judge activeness. Life 01:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::guild of the week is srs bsns --'Oj'▲' ' 01:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Life, stop QQing. This is how RfX's go here. A bunch of faggots no one cares about (read: PvX users) place mostly irrelevant votes on the page, then Auron decides if he likes you enough. ··· Danny Does 05:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The people supporting you play pve, the people opposing you play pvp :) Social clash of epic proportions. tbh if you were made a bm, it would be the Emancipation Proclamation of the pvp race belittling the pve race. Auron is Abraham Lincoln and the government is communist--Relyk 06:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The people supporting him, or at least a few of them, also play PvP. A closer relation would be the Renaissance. Where being well-balanced was better than being schooled in only a single area. ofc, relating such a great time period to PvX is fucking retarded, so pretend I didn't say anything. ··· Danny Does 06:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::*The people supporting him are less biased to pve--Relyk 06:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Auron looks more like Ulysses S Grant irl. - 08:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::You think guild of the week means something? My pve guild filled with 100 people who were just out of ascalon when i started the game got guild of the week. Thats really ridiculous. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::It doesn't mean anything really. I just figured most people have scanned that list before. Life 15:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Why the fuck should I care about guild of the week? Being in a "famous" guild means nothing. Can I ask you if you've actually made any of the builds you post, or if you copy them from what your guild runs/ what other pve'rs run? Have you ever set a standard in your guild for what has been run? Or are you a follower that gets into parties because you can actually play what they want to run. Copying builds, and running what is good, does not make you a good BM, or else Frosty's RfBM would have passed. I don't care how "Srs Bsns" your guide is/was, on its face it looked like you were being an asshole, and on the talk you pretty much proved it. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Tab likes to be a dick in general, so your point appears to be invalid. Also, when's the last time a BM actually made a build on here? ··· Danny Does 17:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It wasn't an "oh I so pro cuz I gots guild of the week" it was more of a "wow, you're ignorant. We've been around for years and had amazing acximplishments". Follow the link in Drahs vote for the second part. Life 17:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tab got BM because he is apart of the mighty PvX circle jerk and still is (For real, All three current bm's should have been perma'd a long time ago, way before BM was even an option.), and on top of that he actually knows stuff. At the time of their respective promotions all the BM's had been pruning the PvP section since they started posting here. If i remember correctly, the one time someone was promoted out of the pvx circle jerk was zurry the furry, look how awesome that turned out. In fact come to think of it, the position as a whole has become somewhat of a joke. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) hay frosty Auron is wrong about the Mallyx thing. Love, ··· Danny Does 16:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I was more getting at the whole most pvpers have a better grasp of the skill database etc etc. FrostytheAdmin 18:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Aren't there players that do both? 18:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Life may be an exception to this rule but I haven't seen anything to prove that, and the reason behind the whole "pvpers know skills better bla blah blah" is because they are often actively changing skills used and actively having to face different situations for which to adapt, the most pve players have to adapt to is skill balances (which pvp is susceptable to) and a friggin dodgy spawn for a mob... FrostytheAdmin 18:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes, most. And that's also why the bias stuff here is bullshit. There really isn't a large bias against PvE here. It's just a few guys and the heavy PvE'ers blow it out of proportion. The problem is the upkeep of the PvE section, which normal users can do w/o BM tools. 18:49, 21 April 2009 ::::Exactly, if people who are good at pve (like Life) want to simply notify an admin that a build is bad and should be deleted or some votes needed to be sorted I would be (and I am sure others) happy to do it... FrostytheAdmin 18:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::And if that doesn't work, there are always WELL tags and Archive tags to go around that. If the build's bad, enough people will know that and agree with it's deletion. 18:56, 21 April 2009 :::::I find it entertaining to see a rift between PVE and PVP where the game as a whole should be experienced. They are both different that uses different skill sets to master....so why not do both? I don't think one is better than the other but that is imo. I play both and incorporate one skill into the other. Adapting is key in PVP but the other HUGE factor in PVP is the opponent. IF they change you must as well or you will loose. 18:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Hey Frosty, when was the last time you saw someone in RA actually change a skill slot in a build to make it meta-meta? Or for that matter, when's the last time you faced something that wasn't a version of Teaseway, IWAY, Lichspike, or Omegaspike in HA? It's all the same builds over and over again in PvP. The only more intense part of PvP is tactics, which is something that very few players understand or utilize in general. ··· Danny Does 18:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd also to point out the fact various skills have PvE and PvP versions, so playing PvP wouldn't necessarily make you more aware of the skill database... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Frosty just phrased it kind of baddly. The fact is PvP'ers are better than PvE'ers. I would actually consider a PvE BM if they admitted that PvP is harder, better, and being good at PvP is better than being good at PvE. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You best be trolling phen, the skills do the same thing with slightly altered values, the only skill that isn't like that is UA because they changed the functionality for PvE completely. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::my point was that they had different values, and PvP's don't know and/or care about the PvE values. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Unless you're coring for top 100, PvP is not harder than PvE HM, especially if you're H/Hing. Most PvP players have little to no idea what they're doing with a build, only that you use skills and hope thing don't kill you. If you think I'm just being retarded, want to know how many times I've been casting right after a diversion hits me, only to be saved by that same moron PDing me? Or how many times I've been hit with Bull's Strike after I was just KD'd? Yes, they're stupid mistakes made by stupid people that result in a loss. You don't lose PvE by being stupid, you make it take longer. ··· Danny Does 21:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Here's an idea - anyone who thinks PvE is easy, go beat Slaver's HM using only H/H. Or DoA HM. Anyone who thinks PvP is easy, go hold halls for an hour. Once you both give up, see who can piss the farthest to settle it. ··· Danny Does 21:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can piss pretty fucking far to be honest. Misery Says Moo 22:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well alright but you have to go hold halls with H/H too cuz to be honest PvE is only easy with two people :<----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure a bunch of retards could hold halls for like 2 years if for some reason the other 2 teams that got to halls everytime hated each other a lot, so they just kept ganking each other out. Holding halls for an hour doesn't really show skill, it shows you didn't get ganked. Anybody who says otherwise like "good people can hold off ganks" or some shit like that is blatantly fucking wrong. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That comment might be slightly wrong since it isn't always 8v8v8, but since 8v8 is a lot easier to hold with anyway it doesn't make a difference. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Shadow, I would glady run an infuse if I could take 2 Tease Heroes, an LC hero, a Soul Bind hero, a Tainter, and two RoJs. ··· Danny Does 22:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Also, there's a chance, but after 2 matches or so, someone's gonna decide you've been in HA too long. But regardless, let's make it 2 hours. ··· Danny Does 22:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Just to be clear, EotN henchmen aren't as nearly retardedly bad as PvP henchmen, so inb4 faggotry. ··· Danny Does 22:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey OP, provide links or shut the fuck up. Oh wait, you can't, since PvPers were the first to beat mallyx in both normal and hard mode. Damn. -Auron 02:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Err, hate to say it, but if they all bothered to get their chars to DoA, get all the skills that were needed, and be efficient in tactics, they probably weren't pure PvP. Life 03:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::They were top-ranked GvGers that bought and played GW for the PvP. "Pure PvP" is a ridiculous and meaningless distinction to make. --71.229 03:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Running a gimmicky build in pvp is like running a triple necro in PvE. But if you're going to tell me it takes as much skill to run a balanced 8v8 than it does to most of PvE HM with real builds, I'm just gonna call you crazy. Supa balla 17:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::a) Auron's a faggot. b)Balanced 8v8 is a joke. When's the last time any team ran that? Nowadays, iirc, it's all retarded fortressways. Learn the fuck to gw. ··· Danny Does 20:32, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, Auron, just look for the german gw forums and stop being a retarded faggot. I'm pretty sure the threads are still up there, but I cba to spend my time finding shit that anyone whose head isn't so far up their ass that they could like their prostate knows, especially for a pedophile. If your mouth wasn't so full of every high-ranked players nuts, maybe you'd be able to form less autistic responses than "pics or it didn't happen". ··· Danny Does 20:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Dear Life, I'll support you when you figure out that you don't need the tools to clean up the section, and actually start doing it. Fixing up a few random builds, and calling pvp'ers bad is not cleaning up the section.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree, I do think he can do a better/quicker job if he was BM...imo 19:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::How? 19:01, 21 April 2009 :::I don't think Xtreme actually read that correctly. Surprise, surprise. ··· Danny Does 19:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Like how, its not like you get the delete page tool as a BM. The only thing he can do is remove wrong votes, but in the case of an outdated build, they are not necessarily wrong the build just needs archiving. Point being, the site was cleaned up well enough before the BM position was even a thought, the only reason the position was created was so that admins could ignore the "Build" section of the admin noticeboard, for all the things that life wants to do, he does not need the tools. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking about his increased votes weight, the removal of dumbass votes and not letting repeat builds in. Can you see if he cleans out the PVE to find another dumbass build through. I think the BM title will help (not cure)....hence the word "quicker/better" for thouse who choose not to read. 19:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Shadow bbz, we don't archive here anymore, we just update to meta. ··· Danny Does 19:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Which is absolutely stupid. We should archive categorically by year, if not by month imho.--Goldenstar 19:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::^- Which is what the wiki was created for.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Too soon for lolpvx? ··· Danny Does 20:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) who the fuck are all you faggots skakid9090 22:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :who the fuck is this ska faggot ··· Danny Does 22:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::A lot of new people apparently. Life brought them out of the woodwork. 22:33, 21 April 2009 :::Whats a skakid?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't believe someone caused enough drama to get skakid to contribute to PvX again. Btw, ska is so unexplainably gay. 22:36, 21 April 2009 :::::I can't be sure if you're talking about the genre of music or that faggot that started this chain. ··· Danny Does 22:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I was talking about the music, but w/e. 22:37, 21 April 2009 :::::::Who R U? 00:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::...and once again, Xtreme displays his cock-loving side. ··· Danny Does 00:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::WOW what did I ever do to you? Every time I read your dumb insults I find that they are so dumb I feel my IQ dropping. 00:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::He sucks the IQ out of you--Relyk 00:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Newsflash: every teenager drinks alcohol and smokes weed. Nobody cares if you do it. It makes you a massive nerd to boast about how much you drink on a wiki. Shut the fuck up. skakid9090 00:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::nerd--Relyk 01:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Skafag what the hell are you talking about?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Apparently he smoked and drank to much....lol I just pictured a coke bottle glasses skinny white guy holding a joint with a bottle of JD with a star trek captains shirt on. 01:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::First pic is skakid. Drah McNinja 01:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ska is bad, I don't drink nor eat weed :wut is a alchohols and a weed? -- 03:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Firewater from the zaishen chest and mimosa you find on the roadsides. 04:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) hey guys i'm pure and celibate --Mafaraxas 16:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Bernie has anyone ever told you that you are like the diet coke of trolling?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, I'm drinking a diet coke. It taste like weak horse piss. 17:13, 22 April 2009 :::yummy --Mafaraxas 17:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i am unfunny, my sincerest apologies --Mafaraxas 18:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::No no no...rise my son. You have redeemed yourself.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 18:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::ikimono's a faggot. also, maf is a professional troll. he's trolling you now and you don't even realize it. ··· Danny Does 19:19, 22 April 2009 (UTC) skakid9090 19:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I know you introduced me to pictures for sad children Maf, but you remind me of that comic so fucking hard. Misery Says Moo 19:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) skakid9090 20:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :pfsc is fucking awesome. bad gods is good stuff, too, as is looking for group and goats and sinfest. ··· Danny Does 21:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) @Auron Why would you not take something that's going to contribute more to party damage, tbh? ··· Danny Does 20:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Almost nothing is as universal as a paragon. A para can join a 7/8 group and have no problem filling in, whilst "something that's going to contribute more to party damage" must focus on buffing melee (since there's nothing in the game that helps casters do damage). Yeah, rits are nice, but paragons are nicer. -Auron 09:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Close It Please. Auron wall o' text wins. Maybe I'll try for sysop when Auron will support me. Life 16:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC)